


My, it's been a long, long time

by Fleetwoodmacandcheese



Category: Forrest Gump (1994)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleetwoodmacandcheese/pseuds/Fleetwoodmacandcheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since their budding friendship on the school bus, to mid adulthood, Jenny and Forrest were two peas in a pod. After they go their somewhat separate ways, what they had before still lingers.Jenny still feels guilty for the things she put Forrest through, and eventually, she finally sees the truth. All this time she was worried she had was taking advantage of him. Forrest couldn't possibly understand love. She ran, and suppressed her feelings to keep him safe. Through everything, Jenny loved Forrest. Forrest loved her, but she still couldn't love herself.</p><p>What if Jenny never died? Never got sick? Forrest never got to cry under their tree... Forrest Jr. grows up with two parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My, it's been a long, long time

No text quite yet. That will be introduced in a bit.


End file.
